


Doggy Style

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, First Chapter Can Be Read As A Stand Alone, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Creature AU, NSFW, Rimming, Werewolf!Kai, first transformation, oppositeshipping - Freeform, vampire!zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: fic for a friend that was meant to come out Halloween last year I'm so sorry
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Kai had accepted his place in the team, begrudgingly.   
The  _ human.  _

They didn't mean it maliciously, they loved him all the same but it still stung. Sure his elemental powers made him more resilient than most but it didn't stop the fretting from his friends and family and  _ boyfriend.  _

Sometimes he wished Zane would just bite him already so he didn't have to deal with the coddling.   
Zane would never, though.

Zane was a vampire but he kept his cravings to animal blood  _ only.  _ A deep fear of biting someone incompatible with vampiracy and dying as a result. Also the whole 'feeding on humans' was distasteful. 

Cole was a werebear, not as cute as it sounds.  
It pretty much just made him bulkier, hairier and have cute little ears, tail and button nose.  
Most times he was half shifted for comfort, only fully shifting into a bear by choice - he didn't need to obey a full moon like werewolves which he'd gloat about now and then. 

Jay was a bright blue harpie born of desert dwelling satyrs - or so he claimed, none of the others had the heart to tell him their thoughts. 

Lloyd was a dragon, sort of?   
The kin of a dragon and a human, a hybrid.  
Magical properties or not he could never hide his slitted red eyes or the way his teeth we're always a little  _ too _ sharp. But he's a softie. 

But what stung the most was that Nya was a mermaid of sorts, having the ability to shift her form to accommodate land or ocean dwelling.

And! He! Was! Human! 

Currently, said human was on the sofa having his wounds tended to by Zane, who hummed disapprovingly everytime Kai flinched or hissed at the disinfectant.   
"I wouldn't have to do this if you were more careful," Zane chided.   
"Yeah, yeah I know," He mumbled angrily - having of late been more aggressive in fights.   
'Of late' being the last two weeks, even he didn't know what was driving him. 

Whenever he saw his friends, his sister or specifically his  _ boyfriend  _ in trouble, it made him feel something primal.  
A swell of protective instincts that take control of him and urged him into the heart of danger like a silver bullet.  
The same feeling was wrapping around him now, though it was different somehow.   
That protective instinct pushed him to cuddle up to Zane once his injuries were bandaged, nuzzling into the crook of the ice elemental's neck with a hum. 

"Sorry for worrying you, snowflake." Kai cooed, coaxing a small smile from Zane who accepted the affection without complaint.   
Allowing Kai to rub his face along his shoulder, a peculiar habit Kai had ever since they met but one he'd grown to adore as the brunette did it to things he cared for, be it person or possession. 

The rest of the night, and the week for that matter, was rather uneventful. The gang of misfits they'd taken down stayed in prison and no other real threat to Ninjago broke the peace. There was some minor stuff, though the police force could take care of that, easy.

So they simply trained, Kai being forced to take it easy.   
Though as the days dragged on Kai found himself feeling… odd.

He wasn't sure why, but he just felt off.   
He seemed hungrier than usual, craving mainly meat.   
His attention lacked, much to Master Wu's discontentment and he found himself sensitive to smells more so than before. This was discovered when prepping dinner - finding the ginger smelt so strong it gave him a headache. 

Kai and the others, after checking that Kai hadn't been bitten by Zane (something Zane out of them all stressed about the most - even though he remembered doing nothing of the sort) concluded that maybe he was just sick, again ordered to have an early night's rest by their teacher and to  _ stop pushing himself.  _

The next morning hit Kai the hardest, seeming groggy and tired. His body demanded sleep as he dragged himself out of his bed to the kitchen.   
Disheveled and scruffy, face unshaven and eyes tired making him look almost akin to the living dead.   
"Dude," Cole scolded, raising an eyebrow at the new apparent zombie who simply grunted at him.   
"I've heard of beauty rest but I didn't know ugly rest existed," Jay cracked, Cole punching his shoulder but failing to smother a giggle. 

Kai soon found slender arms wrapping around him, immediately leaning to the touch with a noise akin to a whine as he nuzzled Zane.   
" Firefly, I think you should go back to bed after breakfast. " His boyfriend suggested, pressing a kiss to the elementals temple.   
"I can inform Master Wu of your condition."   
Zane was thanked with a wordless kiss before Kai shuffled to sit down. 

"Bacon," He grumbled, Zane stifling a laugh.   
"Dang, Cole did you shed on Kai?" Lloyds voice popped in, the lanky teen now stumbling in. Damn growth spurts.   
"Hey!"   
There was another round of laughter as Zane placed a plate in front of Kai, bacon eaten in seconds. Zane did have to coax Kai to eat toast and orange juice though. 

After a loud breakfast that had Kai's head unmercifully throbbing with the beat of his heart, Kai finally was allowed to crawl back under his covers, letting the warm morning light that filtered through the curtains to lull him back to sleep. 

He was woken up a few times during the day, either Lloyd, Nya or Zane making him eat and drink. But otherwise he was left to rest throughout the day.   
Though, when dusk came, Kai found himself suddenly restless.   
The lethargic weight that kept him in bed seemed to evaporate but leaving him with a throbbing headache. And body ache. Honestly even his teeth seemed to hurt. 

Groaning in annoyance, Kai kicked off the blanket - his body slick with sweat and making him extremely uncomfortable.   
Yeah, it was shower time.   
Stumbling with his eyes practically closed, he gathered up some clean clothes and a towel before shuffling to the thankfully empty bathroom. Quick to dump his load on the floor and slink into the shower. 

The hot water seemed to help soothe his body, not even needing to look as he followed his usual rhythm.   
It was when he was rinsing out the shampoo in his hair when he noticed something off.

His ears, what were once simple and rounded felt pointed now, flimsy almost.   
That's when he looked down at his hands, confusion turning to shock as he noticed the sharp, black claws where his nails usually were - matched with pads on his fingers and palms. 

He screamed. 

A few things happened in the next minute,   
Kai slammed the shower off and stumbled to the mirror, desperately wiping the fog away to see his reflection.   
Multiple sets of feet ran to the bathroom, only to uselessly fiddle with the knob.   
Then the door was broken open by the master of earth, leaving the master of fire to scramble for his towel to cover himself. 

Only causing him to slip on the tile floor and land unceremoniously on his butt with a painfully wet sounding slap, thankfully managing to pull himself together enough to cover himself with the fluffy cloth. 

Then simply… shocked silence. 

It was a serious moment, a serious revaluation… but Zane couldn't hold back the affectionate coo at Kai's new features. 

Where normal human ears should be were furry and pointed wolf ears, folded back against Kai's head in fear.   
Fangs jutting out from his top lip and scruffy unkempt hair that was longer and seemed to grow from more than just the expensive head of hair it used to, giving Kai a fluffy appearance.   
Not to mention the little wet, black nose that twitched when Kai sniffed or the adorable tail Zane could see on that cute behind. 

Werewolves had a reputation of being ferocious but Kai just looked like a scared puppy.   
There was some screaming, well… a lot of screaming. Mostly on Kai’s part - telling the sudden audience to ‘ _Get out I’m naked!_ ’  
And after acquiring some boxers (that had a tail hole cut through the back,) a white hoodie and a lot of soothing pets from Zane. Kai was comfortably seated in the vampires lap with a dark flush and ignoring the snickers from his teammates.

“Puppy likes pet’s, uh?” Nya giggled, Kai rolling his eyes and burying his face into Zane’s chest.   
“Come now, Nya. He’s having a big day.” Zane chided lightly, trying to hide the joy in his voice as he scratched behind Kai’s ear and earned the steady thump of a wagging tail against his thigh.

A soft giggle spread through the group like a wave that even had Kai suppressing a smile, The sound of tea pouring alerting the ninja of their additional party, Sensei Wu now calmly sipping from his cup.

“Sensei! Did you find anything?” Cole asked as Lloyd gratefully accepted a cup from his uncle.  
The cryptic old man nodded, sending the two siblings an apologetic smile.   
“There’s something I haven’t told you-” 

A snort from Jay cut Sensei off, Kai shushing him angrily. Through the fire elemental  _ was _ smiling himself.   
With an entertained roll of his eyes, Sensei Wu revealed a picture from his sleeve, sliding it across the table into view. 

An old picture of two young adults - one, a pretty young woman with a clear swimmers body and lean muscle. Her long, dark, reddish hair adorned with decorative shells and her pale skin littered with scales shimmering a gorgeous blue despite how faded the photo was.   
Next to her a shorter, tanned man with sharp fangs and pure black, scruffy hair that almost hid his animalistic ears.

“Our parents,” Kai mumbled in awe, one hand reaching up to toy with one of his ears.   
“Oh wow,” He laughed, turning to Nya. “I forget how much you look like dad sometimes, y’know… with scales.” 

Nya’s smile mirrored her brothers as she compared her brother to their mother. It was funny almost, that Kai looked like he should’ve inherited the element of water and her fire.  
“How come we never knew?” She asked, the Smiths turning back to their elder.

“I-...” Sensei Wu started, unable to meet their gaze.  
“I have made many mistakes in this life; I still remember what the prophecy of the green ninja did. Both to you, Kai...and to others.”

Wu paused again, fiddling with his cup.  
“I was worried, I could see how Kai wished he was more than human. And the last thing I wanted was to promise something that I have no power over.”  
Kai nodded slightly in understanding, almost guilty about how he treated his brothers during the early years of their adventures.

“And because of your age, I couldn’t be sure if the lycanthropy was within your blood.”   
“He’s a late bloomer,” Jay confirmed, Sensei Wu smiling at how well they were taking it this time, especially glad the siblings weren’t mad at him.  
“That’s a blunt way to put it, but yes. Usually lycanthropy presents in early teen years, and the last thing I ever wanted was for Kai to feel like he was inferior because of his race - or assume that I-” He turned back to Kai.  
“had ever  _ expected  _ you to be something you are not. I could just never find the right time to tell you nor the right way.”

“I think we understand Sensei,” Zane replied in an understanding tone, Kai nodding along with his boyfriend.   
“Plus it’d probably have gone to his head,” Cole added.  
“ _ Hey!” _


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months went without much of an event. Well… nothing eventful for the ninja - mostly training and connecting a lot of Kai’s old habits to his dormant lycanthropy. And finding out new things, like Kai’s new _very_ good hearing or his very fun talent of catching things with his mouth.

Speaking of his mouth, it was currently the only thing he was really using in their sex life around the full moon and that concerned Zane _very_ much.  
He enjoyed oral, sure. But Kai never let him _touch_ him and it made Zane feel like he wasn’t doing a good job satisfying his boyfriend when his more… animalistic side came out.

And Kai was mortified to find out Zane thought that - the two boys sitting on Zane’s bed as he confronted Kai just before letting the red ninja near his belt.  
“What? _No!_ ”  
“Oh?” Zane questioned. Kai’s face felt like it was burning but Zane’s innocent confusion prompted him to elaborate; even if it embarrassed him. 

“I just- _ugh._ ” Kai buried his face in his hands, curling in on himself.   
“Around a full moon I just- my body...bluh!”   
“Oh Kai… I don’t care how you look or how much you shed-” He affectionately ruffled the boys hair. “You’re _you_ and that’s what I love.”

“I have a knot when I transform.”

Zane felt bad about the snort he let out, Kai physically heating up from his embarrassment.  
“Kai, I know.”   
“ _What?_ ”   
“Kai I researched lycanthropy - both physical and psychological. I’m fully aware of your transformation…and I...”

Chewing on his lip, Zane twiddled his thumbs. Despite his undead status his face also began to flush a deep red.  
“I’ve been sort of interested in… Well…” Zane pondered on his wording, overthinking as usual. Usually - Zane was the one to top. They switched of course but Zane always held back in fear of hurting his boyfriend.   
But now… he was curious about Kai’s strength. And extra-curious about how it would feel to be rammed into the sheets.

Whatever else Zane was going to say was cut off by a pair of lips, the werewolf at some point pulling himself out of his ball. His face still warm from his embarrassment and thus heating up Zane’s face quickly.  
He didn’t mind, Zane loved how warm Kai made him feel both physically and emotionally.

“I don’t deserve you.” Kai mumbled affectionately, lips trailing along Zane’s jaw.  
“You deserve the world.”   
“You are my world.”

Zane topped still this time, slightly different though, he wasn't fully in control and that made his undead heart beat.   
Stretching open Kai with long fingers and plenty of lube, Kai soon shoved him back with surprising strength, and wow Zane never realised how good Kai looked bouncing on his cock.   
Flushed face and messy hair as he moaned far louder than he should with such thin walls, but Kai didn't care. He never cared, always ready to let go and that drove Zane insane. 

It also drove Zane to cum with a sharp gasp before hot cum splattered across his stomach.  
Despite the slick mess they slept comfortably that night, Zane curled around his fluffy little hot water bottle… his mind still thinking about Kai's next full moon.  
Waking up with cum in your fur wasn't great but having a handsome boyfriend to gently press against as he lather shampoo into your fur… well...it wasn't _that_ bad. 

If Kai could purr he would, instead making a content hum as his face pressed into the vampires neck.  
"No biting, that is _my_ thing." Zane joked before pecking Kai's cheek and causing the boy to giggle - soon a flurry of giggles and kisses rapid-fire between them. 

The next few days went past like a dream,

wake up - eat - train - play videogames - eat - train - eat - sleep   
wake up - eat - train- chill - eat - train - _fuck_ \- sleep - repeat.   
Though as Kai's fur began to spread across his neck once more and muscle and bone began to shift to something slightly more… Inhuman, Zane could swear he felt his heart stop… again.

Each day that crawled towards the full moon, Kai looked more disheveled than usual in a very attractive manner. Zane adored Kai's styled spikes but that just made seeing his appearance in a more... natural state a mix of handsome and cute that made Zane unable to stop his coos of affection.

As for why his appearance seemed to slip during the final few days before that spring full moon. This moon felt different to the werewolf in a way he couldn't explain. It felt heavier in his bones and warmer in his gut - a possessive need to hold his friends close... and his lover closer.

On the evening of the full moon, Zane treated his puppy with a specifically meat based meal separate from the butter chicken, rice and naan he made the rest. Though Kai’s appetite was large enough for him to eat some of that as well.

Once dinner was done and the setting rays of sun began to cool with growing shadows, the mountain monastery seeing the last of the golden light as the moon began to peak along the skyline. Kai’s bones creaked angrily as he made his way back to his room to retire, his body of course stiff but he knew it’d pass.

The first shift was like being struck down by a cold, now it was just a stiff back that needed a crack afterwards and the difference in form no longer shocked him into screaming.  
In this form his body was larger than usual, though still smaller than the average werewolf and nowhere near as stereotypically scary - soft, thick fur that covered his humanoid form a rustic brown that drew attention to the scar over his left eye.

Once reaching his room he collapsed on his bed in a pile of fur and waited for his transformation to finish, cool hands soon pressing into his back and massaging the stiffness from his muscles as per monthly tradition he and Zane had somehow fallen into.  
Zane had made it into his room without the wolf noticing, now straddling his boyfriends thighs to attempt to help with the aches he knew Kai felt.

This wasn’t Zanes first time helping his puppy cope, but he had ulterior motives he wasn’t aware lined up perfectly with the heat in Kai’s stomach, and despite the work he was putting into working the knots out of Reds muscles the man below him didn’t seem to melt into the sheets as usual.  
Zane didn’t notice what was happening until Kai let out a low moan, alerting him of the way Kai rutted into the sheets below.   
“Oh,” Zane stated dumbly, hands pulling back and blinking owlishly down at the growing warmth underneath his legs.

This earned a growl from the werewolf - Zane only letting out another “ _Oh!_ ” as he was suddenly flipped and pinned against the sheets, a thick cock pressed against the vampires thigh and sharp teeth pressed against his throat. That was different but absolutely not unwelcome.   
“Kai?” Zane asked gently, blinking up owlishly as Kai seemed to gather himself together. Pulling back he licked at his fangs, sure he could feel the way they itched.  
“Sorry I-” A shudder ran up Kai’s spine, hips rocking forwards and sliding smoothly against Whites thigh.

“It’s okay,” He soothed, wrapping his arms around Kai’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to the werewolves lips.  
“I- I just, I wanna…” Kai huffed, moving to gently scent Zane’s neck. Zanes lips curving into a smile as he gently pushed Kai back to have them both sitting up, taking a moment to press another kiss to Kai’s cheek.   
“That make’s things easier,” Zane hummed.

Kai could only tilt his head dumbly in confusion as he let Zane push him back, the vampire easily finding the lube in the bedside table and wiggling out of his clothes, he had the instinct to fold them and place them in the hamper but by the way Kai watched, hand slowly working his cock, Zane didn’t think the werewolf was going to happily wait for him to keep things tidy.

Spreading his legs slyly, Zane revealed something red between his legs, working out the silicon toy slowly to reveal his pre-stretched ass much to Kai’s delight.  
“Was kinda...” Zane started, trailing off with a shy blush. “Was kinda hoping we could- you know…”  
Kai didn’t respond verbally, instead he pressed his thumb against the toy to push it back in and pull a shaky groan from Zane. Careful fingers gently rolling then pulling the toy, jostling it inside Zane to press teasingly against his sweet spot. Zane’s leg kicking out and a hand pulling at the sheets. Then Kai was pulling it out slowly, until it pulled out past the thickest part with a wet sound.

“ _Kai-”_ Zane whimpered, relaxing into the bed and tilting his head back - part of him hoping to urge on this dominant act.

Buttplug tossed to the side and lost on the floor, Zane choked back a surprised yelp as a tongue pressed into him instead, legs curling around Kai’s shoulders and attempting to meet the muzzle that pricked him with sharp teeth.   
“Kai- Kai that’s, _oh god_.” Zane couldn't pick between the words ‘filthy’ and ‘incredible.’ Being worked over until his legs could barely hold him up and a slick mess dripped down his behind.

Teeth teasing along sensitive thighs with kitten licks and embarrassingly loud slurps, Kai would’ve continued too until a slender hand tugged at his hair needily and Zane’s moan cracked desperately.   
Red shuddered, using one hand to tug fully down his pants and boxers, the other directing Zane to roll onto his stomach.

“Y’good, snowflake?”  
“Incredible,” Zane signed, smiling into the pillow he tucked under himself, even when seemingly losing himself to his instincts Kai still worried, wanting the best for his beau. Though Zane quickly lost that thought as cool lube was poured onto him and dripped down the crevice of his ass and added to the drool. Kai’s cock soon making a further mess and smearing it upwards as he rutted between Zane’s cheeks 

A low rumble of a swear on Kai’s tongue as he took his time, the slide between them making him moan softly and Zane returning the sound with a whine. Rolling his hips back with every grind, wordless heavy breaths in his ear only making his own cock twitch with need.   
Then Kai was pulling back, lining himself up and pressing oh so gently into Zane. A never ending movement that left Zane even more breathless - Kai’s length seeming to take the longest eternity Zane had ever experienced until Kai was finally hilted. 

Full. That was the only word Zane could grasp in his entire vocabulary that came even close to how he felt, Kai feeling so much larger than he was used to in the best kind of way.  
And that was _before_ Kai started pulling back, stars flashing in baby blue eyes as a growl rumbled in his ears.

“ _Kai!”_ Zane cried out, fingers fisting in the sheets as the wolf’s hips snapped forwards again.   
He wasn’t one to swear but “ _Fuck-!_ ”   
His voice pitching higher with each thrust, having to bite the pillow to muffle his sharp moans in fear of being caught. Though knowing it was too little too late as his fangs punctured through the pillow on a particularly hard thrust accompanied with a loud moan from Kai.

Zane felt so tight, so _so_ tight around him. His claws dug into Zane’s hips as he thrust faster and watched Zane fall apart. Gasping and squirming underneath him. Clawing at the bedsheets in pleasure and making a delicious sight, Kai couldn’t help but mark up such pretty skin.

Teeth finding their way into Zane’s shoulder and pulling something akin to a howl out of the vampire.  
Zane’s thighs stung from the slap of Kai’s, pinpricks of pain where Kai’s claws dug in, mixing his senses deliciously and making his cock throb and drip precum onto the sheets.   
The sound of skin on skin, bed creaking, desperate moans. 

He thought Kai was moving fast before, his head practically spinning on his shoulders when red somehow went even faster - slamming into his sweet spot and sparking hot embers in his stomach.  
Any possible words from Zane slurring into incompriensible moans, shoulders shaking in as he tried, keyword _tried,_ to rock.   
Gut twisting with mounting pleasure that left him desperate for something, yet having no idea _what._

One hand reaching back to grasp at Kai’s arm in a futile attempt to try and ground himself, he was gonna cum. Oh god he was gonna cum and Kai hadn’t even _touched_ his cock _.  
_ His body tightening, or maybe Kai was getting bigger? Oh- Oh Kai was absolutely getting bigger. His knot, god his knot.  
Kai shuddered, Zane’s body taking him even as his knot started to swell, catching on Zane’s rim and making dangerous shivers run up his spine.

“ _Zane,_ ” He warned, said elemental already far ahead of him as his body locked up. Violently shaking as he _screamed_ something akin to Kai’s name, cum smearing onto the sheets and body squeezing down on Kai’s cock - continuing to rock back against his lover despite the orgasm wracking his body.

Zane managing a hungry look over his shoulder, squeezing down to fully milk his lover's cock. Making Kai choke on his own breath and dip down in response. A messy kiss of teeth and tongue as he finally pressed in one last time, an audible pop followed by a whimper as Kai unloaded into his boyfriend.  
Heat filled Zane’s senses and his body.

Both boys pressing together desperately, almost attempting to merge together as aftershocks rippled through them. Every twitch made them both whimper as Zane’s stomach went taught. Every time he thought Kai was finished another pump of cum only seemed to fill him more.  
Collapsing into a sweaty mess, Kai rumbled contently as he stayed knotted inside Zane, the vampire still struggling to string together two thoughts from underneath the furnace of a boy.

“Roll,” He managed, Kai taking a few moments to process the word.  
Rolling the boy still on his knot, Kai settled as the big spoon and pressed his face into the bite he made. Licking gently to sooth the wound before covering the area with kisses, Zane hummed in return and reached back to thread a hand through Kai’s messy mane. 

“Holy shoot…” Zane finally mumbled, Kai grunting in agreement as he buried his face further into his boyfriend's neck.  
“I think I know what _that_ was,” Zane added with a breathless chuckle, Kai adding a simple “Hm…?” in reply.  
“I believe that you’ve hit your first heat, my love.” he continued, stretching to look over his shoulder again and giggling when Kai stole a kiss.  
“Issat so...?” Kai slurred back, not particularly concerned as he grinded his hips forwards sloppily and ripped a moan from Zane.

“Look’s like we’re gonna have a fun few days, uh?”  
Zane could only hum in agreement, _very_ satisfied with how his plan turned out.


End file.
